Divine Intervention
by fantasylov3r
Summary: Oneshot. Young Hercules is attacked by a fearful monster. But just when he is about to be dinner a stranger appears and saves his life. Who is this stranger? A hero or something more? I'm awful when it comes to summaries.


The small billy cart pulled to the side of an old farmhouse. 'Whoa, there Penelope,' a dark brown elderly man, wearing a simple chiton, called from his cart. It have been a long journey, a sign of relief escaped his bearded lips. The donkey pulled to the barn. An older female rushed from the fields and embraced her long awaiting husband. 'Welcome home, dear,' Alcmene hugged him tight, 'how did we do? Make any profit?' Amphitryon bit his bottom lip.

'It went, just not exactly as planned,' he rubbed the back of his neck with a quiet voice. At that moment a small boy climbed down from the cart. He was about seven years old. He looked nothing like his parents. His mother had green eyes, while his father's were brown. They were below average high for an adult and both have dark olive skin. Their son, however, was different. His hair was an orangey red colour, blue eyes and he was the tallest boy in the village. His skin seemed to glow a soft olive colour. It was quite clear that this boy was indeed not theirs. His head was hung in shame as he began unloading half the supplies that they had taken with them a few weeks ago. His blue eyes were now blood red shoot from the tears he had cried on the journey back home. Amphitryon and Alcmene eyed the boy, 'he just has a problem fitting in.' Amphitryon signed remembering how much they discriminated their son for being different. 'Oh, the poor dear,' Alcmene sent Hercules with his pa to make some friends in the village. Tears returned to his eyes. 'Oh, it's alright, Hercules. It's okay,' she wrapped her arms around his body as he buried his face into her grey chiton that she wore. 'Ma, I didn't mean it, I swear. I was playing with the other boys and I accidently tripped and hit the white tower and everything came falling down. I said that I was sorry then everyone was running away from me. They say that I was a freak.' The boy couldn't understand why nobody would be his friend. He always tried to be himself but being himself made everyone afraid of him. Even grouchy old man Leander would coward whenever he was near. Alcmene stroked his hair, 'I know, I know,' whispered gently to him.

* * *

At night, Hercules lied down on his bed. His room was nothing special and was pretty small. All he had in his room there was a bed, a small wardrobe and a small desk, both made by Amphitryon. He stared out of the window and into the night. Both his parents were deep in their sleep. Alcmene had tucked him into bed earlier that night. She told him that he was a very special boy and that she thanked Zeus and Hera each day for having him as her son. He began to repeat the lullaby that she had sang to him. 'Close your eyes until the new day. Let the magic of Morpheus whisk you away, to the stars in the heavens where dreams all come true. On a top of Olympus, Zeus is watching over you.' Hercules thought about that last line of the song. Maybe Zeus could find him a friend. After all he was watching over, at least that what his mum always told him, and she would never lie to him. Hercules knelt down and looked to the sky. The night sky was all cloudy expect for one spot that revealed the world beyond his, giving him a window to the stars. 'Oh Mighty Zeus, King of Olympus, I am grateful for all the things you have given me. But what I really want is a friend who I can play with. Ma and pa are always busy. So please can I have a friend, please.' Hercules closed his eyes and was silent for a short moment. Then he slowly climbed back into bed and glazed at the starry spot until sleep took over.

High on the tip of Olympus, a large muscular god's heart was turned to lead. He signed deeply as the final words of his son's little prayer reached his ears. 'Oh, my boy, if only you weren't mortal then you wouldn't be so alone.' Zeus rubbed the back of his neck with frustration when the clouds covered up the image of the sleepless demi-god. He slowly dragged his body to his bedroom to Hera. Pegasus slept loudly in Hercules' old bedroom. He was now half through teenage hood but Zeus couldn't send him down, it would cause too much of a disturbance. Amphitryon and Alcmene were barely surviving with Hercules and the farm animals. Adding a magical and mythological creature like Pegasus, would be a disaster. In fact, adding anymore animals to the mixed would make their lives more difficult. He can't control the mortals' actions. Sure he could scare them, but his son wouldn't have a true friends. Both of the boy's biological parents were extremely grateful for them taking care of their son, in a physical manner. Without them, no doubt that Hercules wouldn't have survived to this day. But at what cost, his son has lost his true identity and is trapped in a cruel and a non-accepting world. Then again it is not like he could go into the mortal world and take his son back. No, the law is clear on this on, only gods can lived on Mt Olympus. And he couldn't tell Hercules the truth, it would break his already broken heart and he was too young to understand. Zeus signed deeply; he was caught between a rock and a hard place. He lay down next to Hera and for some time stared blankly into the starry world, hoping that some solution would come into his mind.

* * *

Hercules wondered through the forest near the farm. Amphitryon had sent him to collect fire wood. Hercules wasn't really focused on the task at hand. He knew that the only reason he was sent as that he couldn't do anymore damage. He wondered through the forest, taken in the glory of nature. With little effort he began to climb up a very strong and tall tree. He sat on a branch that extended out towards a cliff. His knees were closed to his chest and rested his chin on them. '_Why is it so hard for me to make friends? I'm mean am I really that bad of a guy.' _Hercules tried to fight away the tears and frustration. '_Why do I have to be so strong? Why couldn't be normal, like Ma and Pa? Why am I a freak?' _The tears now flowed down his cheek as the negative thoughts built up in his mind. He buried his face in his hands as the sun disappeared into the earth._ They deserved a kid who is not a freak. I'm a monster and monsters are not meant to be near people. I must run away; it's the only to protect them. They can have another kid that is not me. _

Apollo's work had ended until another day and Hercules was alone in the dark, cruel forest. During the daylight, the forest is quiet and peaceful but once night settles in, it turns into something else. 'HOO HOO!!' Hercules jumped out of his skin and coward away from the horrifying sound. 'W-w-who's the-the-there,' nothing more than a whisper escaped his lips. A howl and a growl came from below the tree. Loud and thunderous earthquakes occurred one after the other. Fear conquered the small and fragile mortal, freezing him as the steps drawn nearer.

'It's the same meal, night in and night out. Is there anything else on the menu?' a monstrous sound echoed all over the forest. A two headed beast wondered through the forest. 'I know, brother, and I'm sick and tired of trees and, yuck, vegetables. What would I give for a taste of human flesh?' The second head groaned as they stomped their way, crushing everything in its path. This creature was taller than any of the trees in the forest. It wasn't an intelligent monster, in fact the reason it was this hungry because even the offspring of the humans could easily escape them by simply tricking it. In the monster world, it was the biggest embarrassment and they would be eaten alive if its mother finds out. But what it lacks in intelligence, it makes up for in sense of smell. 'You smell that brother?' The first head's mouth began to water and looked at his other head. 'A human's offspring, possibly male, with red hair and olive skin, and all alone,' the second head eyed at a large tree with a branch that extended over a cliff.

Hercules stood still; he had heard the beast talking. He knew that it knew he was there and that the chances of him surviving this night were decreasing. His mind told him to run but the body was trapped in fear. He didn't know what to do. This has never happen to him. He was always safe and away from danger back at the farm. _'Maybe if I don't move, I'll be okay.' _Then a crawl like hand wrapped tightly around his small. Hercules' body wriggled within his fist. Hercules was too frighted to fight back. No doubt with his strength, he would be able to defeat this monster. But all years of being with humble beings on the farm and having no knowledge or skills on fighting, he was doomed.

The second head licked his lips as he brought the young male closer to his mouth. He tilted the boy and opened his mouth. His breath was fowl and his fangs sharper than swords. 'HEY!' the first head roared and snatched the offspring from his other hand. 'You ate the tree last time, it's my turn to chew,' he opened his mouth. SWOOSH! Hercules went the other hand. 'No it's my turn.' The boy was grabbed by the other hand. 'No, MY TURN,' the other head yelled. Back and forward, the hands juggled Hercules as the monster argued with its two minds. Then BANG! A rock was thrown and hit in between the heads. The one rock bounced off one of the head's template and hit the other. The monster's yellow eyes closed and his body fell backward. Hercules screamed as the monster fell down. It was a good thing that the monster had a strong grip on the boy. When the two headed beast have fallen, the giant's hand landed flat on the ground with his palm facing up. Hercules roughly pushed himself out of the fingers of the monster. 'Are you alright, son?'

* * *

A strong, yet gentle voice reached his ears. The moonlight revealed a built man with silver hair and a beard. His eyes were a light violet and his skin was a light olive colour. He was twice, no three times taller than his pa and wore a simple chiton that was a light blue, simpler to his white one. His hand outreached, offering help. The red hair boy grabbed hold of it and lifted up his small form. 'Yes, thank you. Is it dead?' Hercules panted as he looked at the lifeless monster with the two heads. 'No, just knocked out. C'mon, we better get away from here before it wakes up.' The man moved away from the monster with Hercules following him.

Hercules followed the man with great curiosity. Who was he? Where did he come from? How did he defeat that monster? Lucky throw? Maybe he was an ex-hero? Hercules heard about many tales of heroes that went on great quests and defeated the most dangerous creatures. He admired them; they were people with "unique abilities", just like him. He heard the stories from other travellers who had come onto the farm for a night's rest and on the journey to the village. How they conquered dangerous monsters, much like the one he was save. This man must be an ex-hero or maybe he still is. 'So, what is a young boy, like you, doing in a place like this?' The man's voice cut through the young boy's train of thoughts and brought him back to reality. 'No doubt that your parents are worried about you.' His voice was calm but firm, like a father would be to a son.

'I-I was, umm, collecting fire wood and I got lost.' Hercules stared at the man as he stuttered. 'Umm, w-who are you?' The man stopped walking and froze. Hercules had stop as well and wait for the man to reply. He seemed to be stuck as if he had forgotten his own name. Then the older male just simply looked over his shoulder and said, 'Darien and you are?'

'Oh, my name is Hercules,' Hercules introduced himself but the man seemed to not really care. 'Umm, where are we going?' He asked Darien and a small glow of light was within their sight. 'We are going to my camp and at day break you are going back to where you're meant to be.'

Darien had leaded him to a small camp, with a fire made and a log on each side of it. A female figure sat on one of them. She was beautiful and tall. Her hair was a light red colour and the flames created a glow around her. Deep blue lakes reflected in her eyes. Her dress was also simple and was a light shade of pink. It was sleeveless and covered her whole body. She quickly rose as she saw them approached. 'Dear, who is this?' She knelt down towards the boy, whom her husband had returned with.

'Hercules, madam,' he spoke quietly and hid himself behind Darien.

'He was attack by a monster. He will be stay with us until dawn.' He gently tapped the young boy's back and pushed him forward. He went near the fire and prepared to make a small bed for Hercules which consisted of a small blanket. The woman was quick to put her protective nature in work. She wrapped her arms around the boy. 'Oh, you poor dear, you must've been so frighten. But don't you worry; we'll have you home in no time. Now come, you must have something to eat.' She pretty much forced him to eat all the food that she had made. Hercules didn't realise how hungry he was until the food was sighted.

He quickly began to eat, taking huge mouthful and tried to sallow them down. 'Take it easy, it's not going anywhere. Slow down or you will choke.' Darien slightly chuckled as he teased Hercules. Hercules stopped and was frighten of his own food. _'Could food actually do that?' _

'Oh please, let the child eat in peace, dear. He has been through a lot tonight. Don't you think that he has been frightened enough for one day?' She slapped Darien at the back of his head and walked towards the red-haired boy. Hercules chuckled at the action, he liked this woman. She appeared to be very motherly and he wondered if she had any children. But the camp showed no sign. He returned back to his meal, but going a bit slowier.

* * *

Once they were all satisfied, Hercules yawned. He didn't know that he was this tired. 'Alright, little one, it is time for rest.' The woman had told him. She rose to her feet and brought him to the small blanket. 'I'll keep first watch. Once the moon is halfway, I'll wake you, honey.' Darien's voice was emotionless as he stabbed at the fire. The woman nodded and stay with Hercules. 'Don't worry, about him little one. My husband just likes to poke fun at people. He's actually not that bad once you get to know him.' She whispered and stroked his messy hair. 'Now get some sleep, tomorrow we will get you back to your parents.' She lifted his chin up but the red-haired boy turned away.

'I can't go back. I don't deserve to have parents.' The woman looked at him, with worry and concerned. She move closer to him and gently turned his head.

'Why do you say that little one?' Hercules was trying his best to fight the tears from coming. 'Because I'm a freak, a monster and monsters can't live with people. They have to stay away, otherwise bad stuff will happen.' He couldn't fight the tears anymore, hung his head in shame. The tears were now freely flowing from his blue eyes. The woman hugged the small boy, and wiped his tears. She lifted up his chin so he was eye level to her. 'Now, Hercules you listen to me. You're not a monster or a freak. You are a very special boy; one I believe will be greater than anyone in this world. Don't let anyone, and I mean anyone, tell you that you're a freak. You are the sweetest young man and I'm very...,' the woman stopped herself and took a deep breath, 'the sweetest young man that would make any parent proud.' The tears had stopped coming and Hercules looked into her eyes. He saw no lies in her eyes. He sniffed his nose and nodded his head. 'Okay,' he spoke in a small whisper. Darien's wife released a breath of relief. Hercules then slowly laid his head on the blanket. The woman took a moment to collect herself. 'Now, there anything you would like, little one?' She gently stroked his hair. Hercules' bit his lower lip and looked hesitant.

'Oh, umm, I-I was wondering if you could please sing me a song. Ma always did and I can't sleep without one.' A smile was brought to the woman's face and a small tear came down. 'Oh, I'm sorry, please don't cry. You don't have to if you do want to.' Hercules defended himself when he saw the tear.

'Oh, no dear, I would be honoured,' she wiped it away. 'What would you like me to sing, little one?' Hercules eyed Darien for a moment. He sat still and gazed at the fire.

'Well, Ma always sang me a lullaby. Can you sing the one about Morpheus and Zeus?' He looked at her with hope.

'Alright then,' she cleared her throat and began to sing. Her voice was entrancing. It was graceful, soft and gentle. Her voice was perfect and yet it was somewhat familiar, like he had heard it before. Hercules' eyes were closing as the spell was being cast. The sound of the words carried him high above the sky. At the moment the song ended he was deep in sleep.

The woman smiled kindly and gently kissed the boy's cheek. She rose up to meet her husband. 'Is he asleep?' Her husband asked her, once she curled up next to him.

'Yes,' she whispered as her arms went around his waist. 'Oh, Zeus, I wished he was still with us.' She buried her face into his chiton as the tears came.

'So do I Hera,' he wrapped his strong arms around her and rested his chin on her hair. He gently removed a strand of hair and tucked behind her ear and wiped away her tears. He tenderly rubbed her back and tried to comfort her. This brought back joyful and yet painful memories and fantasies of what could have been. 'I should have never let him sleep on his own, this would never have happen. If I have just woken up just one second earlier, I could've got to him in time. He wouldn't be so alone, so confused. He wouldn't be here, thinking that he is monster.' Hera blurted and mumbled out of her mouth as the river flowed. 'Honey, we're been through this. There was nothing more you or I could have done then what we have done that night. We should be thankful that things turned out the way they have. Look at him.' Zeus turned her head towards him. Hercules lied there, peaceful and oblivious to what was happening. 'He is safe and sound. He is still alive, Hera, you're acting like he's dead. But he's not, Hera, and not all hope is lost. He still has his god-like strength, there still a chance he could be with us. You know this just as well as I do.' But, in truth, Zeus had secretly blamed himself for all of this. He was the one who told Hera that Hercules should sleep in the baby room. It was him who placed Hercules in that room, after he had fallen asleep in his arms. He was the lord of the universe and he couldn't protect his own son from a low life kidnapper. But, he knew that he can't change the past but can protect his son from any mortal danger, until he was ready. The couple sat there in silent while the young boy slept.

* * *

'Hercules,' a whisper stirred the boy. He flipped his body over to block the sound. 'Hercules,' there it was again.

'Err, five more minutes Ma,' his eyes open wide and he shot up. 'MUMMY,' he bolted through the forest, unaware that the camp had completely vanished. 'MA, I'M HERE,' Hercules yelled as loud as he could as he continued running. 'HERCULES,' this time it was an elderly male's voice that replied back.

'PA, I'M COM-M, AAHHH,' he tripped over a rock and fell face first into the dirt. He began to tumble down hill. THUG! A tree blocked his roll.

'HERCULES, dear, are you alright?' Alcmene filled the boy's vision and a huge small was formed.

'Better than ever, Ma,' he rosed and wrapped his small arms over her body. With a grateful smile, she hugged him back.

'Thank Zeus, you're alright. Hercules, you had us so worried. Where were you? You know your father and I have been looking all over for you.'

The boy looked at his mother, 'I'm sorry, Ma. But I was captured by a monster.' Alcmene gasped at her son. 'Oh don't worry, this guy, his name is Darien, he saved me.' Hercules led his parents to the camp in which belong to Darien and his wife. But when they arrived, there was no sign they were there. Even the blanket that Hercules slept on had disappeared. 'But they were here, I feel asleep there.' Hercules pointed to the spot.

'Don't worry; I'm sure they just feel like they had to go. Maybe we'll see them again someday.' His father comforted Hercules. 'C'mon son, let's go back to the farm, we have a lot of work to catch up on.' Amphitryon slowly led them back to the farm. Hercules looked back; he signed and followed his parents. _'Why did they leave me? They seem to care so much about me. I like that lady is was nice, just like Ma. I wished I knew her name. What about Darien? He saved my life and he didn't even say goodbye. Maybe I just pretend they were there? Maybe be they are not real? I hope they aren't, I want to see them again. They are the nicest peoples I've met, expect for ma and pa._

High in the clouds, Zeus and Hera looked down at their little demi-godling. 'Don't worry, little one, we will met again.' Hera smiled as Zeus hugged her tight. Every day, they stood at the same spot and watching their baby boy grew up into a fine young man.

* * *

'All mighty Zeus, please hear me an answer by pray. I need to know, who am I? Where do I belong?' Hercules was now fourteen years old as he prayed to the giant statue of Zeus.

'I think it is time to tell him the truth, dear.' Hera had spoken to Zeus as he had his arms wrapped around her.

'How do you think he'll take it?' Zeus questioned as he stared at his son, resting his chin on her shoulder.

'Oh, I think he will be a bit surprise, but he should be fine.' Zeus nodded and released her. He walked up to the edge of the cloud and was about to dive into his statue. 'Oh, Zeus, try not to scare him.' Hera warned Zeus, his statue was pretty big. It coming to life would bring any mortal a heart attack. Zeus simply chuckled and dive into the mortal world. 'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!' Hera heard from Mt Olympus and she quickly look at the temple. Hercules was trying to run away but Zeus was jugging him in his hands.

_'He couldn't help himself, could he?' _Hera shock her head and smiled as she walked away to give them some privacy.


End file.
